Nano-scale particles are well known. Their properties are exploited in numerous products such as coatings, inks, pharmaceuticals, therapeutic preparations, and cosmetics, and as additives in matrix materials such as thermoplastics and thermosets. Due to the significant percentage of atoms at the surface relative to the total number of atoms in the material, nanoparticles may additionally have unique or useful size-dependent properties that are different from those of the bulk material of the same composition.
Of particular interest are metal nanoparticles that can be formulated, for example, into conductive inks and coating for applications in the electronics industry. While various methods are known for making metal nanoparticles, a need exists for more efficient and cost-effective methods.